When the Unexpected Happens
by CaskettCoffeeAlways
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: THIS IS BASED ON THE SYNOPSIS AND PROMO PICS FOR 13X23! What really happened when Megan's helicopter got lost?


**SPOILER ALERT: THIS IS BASED ON THE SYNOPSIS AND PROMO PICS FOR 13X23**

 **AN: I've had this idea in my mind for a couple of weeks, but when I saw the promo pics for 13x23, I just had to write it down. This is not written that well, bu tI just had to get it out xD Enjoy!**

Jared Smith had just regained his consciousness. He felt some pain in his back and his leg. He looked around, trying to fit the pieces together. He had no idea where he was or what had happened. The only thing he could see was trees and water. He was confused. It took a few minutes for him to realise that his helicopter had crashed, and when he did he started to worry about the other people onboard. He got out of the helicopter, and saw that he had a big wound on his leg, but his back was probably only sore.

"Dr. Hunt" He yelled, he couldn't see her in the helicopter so she must have been thrown out of the helicopter, then he tried to call for Jake, Megan's patient.

"Megan" He tried again. He walked around with a massive pain in his, and soon found both Megan and the patient. Neither was conscious. He tried for feel for Megan's pulse. She was alive. He went over to Jake and unfortunately, he could not find his pulse.

What felt like hours went by before Megan started moving. She slowly woke up.

"Wh... what happen..ed?" She asked when she saw Jared.

"The helicopter crashed."

"Jake?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, he's gone." Jared said apologetic.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, and I don't think people are looking for us here. I can't hear any helicopters or anything above us." Jared answered.

"Great... we're screwed." Megan replied.

"Yup." He agreed.

Megan wasn't that hurt. Her body was sore and she had some scratches, but otherwise she was fine. "I need to take a look at your leg Jared." She said when she saw the condition of this leg.

"Sure"

Megan took a look at it, it was going to be fine, she just had to stitch him and wrap it up. Luckily, they could find some usable gaze in the helicopter.

Megan and Jared both realised that they were not going to get home anytime soon, so they started to make a living in the woods. They also buried Jake respectfully not far from where they sat camp.

After a couple of months, they decided that they should stop thinking that someone was going to find them, and instead try to find their way out of there.

When they sat the third camp, Megan made a shocking discovery. "Jared, I've to get out of here, I think I'm pregnant." She said.

"We definitely need to get you out of here then." He said although he knew that was pretty impossible.

"Nathan probably thinks I'm dead, and here I'm in the middle of nowhere carrying his child." She said. "I can't believe our last conversation was a fight."

Jared didn't know what to answer, he had a wife and to kids at home, but he had come to terms with probably never seeing them again.

Neither Megan nor Jared were tempted to become more than friends, they just wanted to get back to their significant other.

When the time came where Megan had to give birth, she knew that she probably wasn't going to survive. If there was any small complication she wouldn't have any professional help, it was just Jared who could help, and he was a pilot not a doctor.

"Jared, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Whatever happens to me, please take care of the baby. If it's a girl name her Evelyn and if it's a boy name him Nathan Jr." Jared nodded. "Promise me that if you ever get out of here, you'll find Nathan, bring his child to him and tell him what happened."

"Of course."

Megan gave birth to a beautiful girl and then she passed away. Now it was up to Jared to make sure that he and Evelyn would come out of this hell one day. He took good care of her, and before he travelled further he buried Megan.

For every day that passed, Jared told Evelyn about her mother and father. Megan had told Jared a lot about Nathan, so that he could tell her child.

After nine years surviving in the woods, Jared and Evelyn stumbled upon a cabin. They could see smoke from the cabin.

They found a 5 young people there, who were on a weekend getaway.

Jared explained their story as good as he could, but they were in a foreign country, so it wasn't easy. Jared and Evelyn stayed with the young people for the weekend. They got food, warmth, and a good night sleep like Jared hadn't had in 9 years, and Evelyn had never experienced it. When Sunday came, the young people headed back home, and Jared and Evelyn tagged along.

They came to a small village, and Jared hadn't felt that good in years. As soon as he got in touch with the authorities, they were moved back to the states.

He soon got reunited with his family, since he was a missing person, but Evelyn didn't exist in the system, so it was up to Jared to find her dad.

After a couple of months, they took a plane to Seattle, Jared had found out that Nathan lived there and he had his address.

Although Jared had raised Evelyn, she always knew that one day she was going to meet her real dad.

*Knock knock*

Nathan soon opened the door. He was in the middle of making dinner for him and Meredith.

"Hi, are you Dr. Nathan Riggs?" Jared asked

"Yes, who are you?" Nathan replied.

"I'm Jared Smith."

Nathan recognized the name, but he couldn't really place it.

"I was the pilot on the helicopter with Dr. Megan Hunt and her patient Jake."

Nathan was shocked he didn't know what to say.

"This here is Evelyn Hunt-Riggs." Jared said as he pointed at the girl. "Can we come in?"

Nathan was stunned, he just used his hand to gesture that they could come in. He was out of words.

Evelyn was really shy, she just looked at the floor.

When they came into the kitchen he could finally say something.

"This here is my girlfriend, Meredith Grey. Meredith, this is Jared Smith and Evelyn Hunt-Riggs."

"Hunt-Riggs? Is she your daughter?" Meredith asked

"Yes, she is." Jared answered. "Let's sit down." He suggested.

Jared told Meredith and Nathan about the accident and how he had been living the woods for nine years and how he raised Evelyn. He ended with "Nathan, Megan forgave you, she wasn't mad at you. She knew that she was going to die out there and her only wish was for me to bring Evelyn to you."

Nathan was crying and Meredith was comforting him. "How about Jared and I leave you two alone for a moment."

Father and daughter nodded.

"I can't believe I've a daughter."

"Since I was born Jared has told me about you and mom. I knew I was never going to meet mom, but I always had faith for meeting you one day."

Evelyn was also crying, this was very emotional for both of them.

They clicked right away, there was this immediate love between them, that couldn't be described.

All four ate dinner together. Meredith had some time to bound with her new step daughter, while Nathan and Jared talked about what they were going to do. There was no doubt that Nathan was getting the parental rights over Evelyn and that she should live with him, but they knew it had to be done over a period of time, to make sure that Evelyn was comfortable with it. She was their highest priority. Jared would still be in her life, but more like and uncle than a father, even though he had raised her for 9 years.

Later that night, when Jared and Evelyn left, Nathan decided to tell Owen the news, so he went by his place, and told him everything that Jared had told him.

The next day Nathan and Jared decided that it would be a good idea for Evelyn to visit him at the hospital. He and Meredith showed her around, and she even got to see some scans. Evelyn also met her uncle Owen.

As time passed by Evelyn moved in with Nathan, started school and they became a family together with Meredith and her three children.

 **AN: What I based this on;**

 **Owen gets lifechanging news (synopsis), could be that he has a niece from his dead sister.**

 **Nathan gives Owen the news, because there's a picture with Owen in the door way, and judging from the bag on the shoulder on the other person at the door I'm guessing that it's Nathan.**

 **The girl is Nathan's daughter; I mean look at how in awe of her him and Meredith are.**

 **ONESHOT**


End file.
